One Day At A Time
by PrInCeSs4lIfE
Summary: Something different happened that night (New chapters uploaded) Please RnR
1. That One Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Something Different happened that night.  
  
" Hi Ross." Rachel said as she put her purse on the counter and shut the door behind her.  
  
She really didn't feel like talking to anyone especially not to Ross. She had worked overtime and still had to do the invitations for Monica and Chandler's wedding.  
  
" Where's Joey?" Rachel asked.  
  
" He had a date." Ross sighed, " What are your plans for tonight?"  
  
" Oh, I have big plans. I have to finish the invitations for the Mon's wedding" Rachel said.  
  
" Want some help I 'm here." Ross volunteered himself  
  
" Sure" Rachel said as she flashed him a smiled. Secretly she hoped Ross would just finish the invitations for her.  
  
Gazing over to where Ross sat she saw a bottle of wine on the coffee table.  
  
" Hey can you pour me a glass of that wine?" Rachel asked.  
  
" Sure" Ross said as he poured a glass for Rachel and himself.  
  
A few glasses later  
  
" Member when Mon and Chandler got engaged and we almost you know got back together" Rachel giggled.  
  
" Yeah that would have been. I mean with our history" Ross said  
nervously.  
  
" I know.but did I ever tell you about the time I was backpacking through Western Europe.." Rachel began but was cut of by Joey who stormed in.  
  
" Joey what's wrong?" Rachel said as she turned to face Joey.  
  
" Well let's just say it didn't go so well." Joey said.  
  
" Oh, Joe come here" Rachel called.  
  
She embraced Joey in a hug and rubbed his back. Ross stood up awkwardly and headed toward the door.  
  
" Well it's late" Ross said, " I better go."  
  
" Okay Bye Ross" Rachel called to him, " Thanks for your help, sweetie."  
  
Ross left Joey and Rachel together on the couch still in their hug.  
  
" Joey I'm so sorry bout that girl." Rachel told him.  
" I know, Rach" Joey sighed.  
" But hey, did I ever tell you about the time I backpacked through Western Europe." Rachel continued her story to the depressed Joey.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Rachel and Joey wake up together in Joey's bed. Rachel turns to face Joey.  
  
" Morning Joe." Rachel said casually with a yawn  
  
" Morning Rach." Joey answered back in the same tone.  
  
Once they realized what happened last night they freak out.  
" Joey I'm so sorry I mean I had a lot of wine last night you know and." Rachel said.  
  
" Rach, it's okay I mean I was depressed" Joey explained.  
  
" So we're okay right." Rachel asked.  
  
" Of course" Joey said.  
  
Rachel left Joey's room to get dressed and she couldn't stop smiling. Once Joey and Rachel we're ready they went to Chandler and Monica's Apartment for breakfast.  
  
" Rachel" Monica said as soon Rachel walked through the door, " Have you finished the invitations?"  
  
" Oh almost Mon," Rachel answered, " Something came up last night and I couldn't quite finish."  
  
Please Read and Review!!!! 


	2. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
Chapter 2 Breakfast  
  
"Rachel" Monica said, " You better finish them tonight"  
  
" I know Mon."  
  
" Hey everybody." Ross said as he walked through Monica's door. He immediately headed toward Rachel.  
  
" Hey Rach." Ross said with a grin on his face.  
  
" Hi Ross." Rachel smiled back.  
  
" So last night was fun" Ross said, " Um maybe if you not busy tonight we could hang out."  
  
" Oh that was fun, but I kinda didn't finish the invitations last night and Mon wants them done ya know ASAP" Rachel told him, " So how bout a rain check?"  
  
A little disappointed Ross agreed and wondered to the couch next to Chandler. As soon as Ross left Rachel, Joey meandered over to his roommate.  
  
" Rach.. um you know last night was just an accident.. so if you wanna go out with Ross I won't be like mad or anything"  
  
" I know Joe" Rachel said, " I said no because of the invitations I really have to get them done today"  
  
" Well I could help.if you want?" Joey asked.  
  
" Ok" Rachel said smiling, " We'll get started after breakfast."  
  
* * * *  
  
Rachel and Joey spent all of Saturday night finishing Monica's invitations. The two reminisced about old times. There were a lot of laughs.  
  
" Joey 'member when you, Phoebe and I were the only ones to know about Mon and Chandler."  
  
" Yeah I hated that.. you and Phoebe didn't even like my barbershop quartet idea.we know, we know, we know"  
  
They both collapsed into laughter. When they caught their breath, Rachel leaned and pecked Joey on the cheek.  
  
" Whoa Rach.I mean do we wanna go there again."  
  
" I don't know maybe.I'm confused about how I feel."  
  
Joey looked into her eyes as she continued talking. The feelings for her were deeper then his feelings for anyone. So he kissed her. She didn't stop him.  
  
" Joey.that.. was .amazing." Rachel said breathlessly.  
  
" Rachel, I wanna go there with you" Joey said, " I think I love you."  
  
" Oh Joey," Rachel exclaimed. " I know."  
  
Please Read and Review!!!! 


	3. Rachel's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
Chapter 3 Rachel's Surprise  
  
The next few weeks flew by Rachel and Joey didn't have time to explain why they suddenly had to do "laundry" in the middle of a movie or why Rachel would have to rush out when she was helping Monica with wedding plans. The wedding was less then a week away.  
  
" Hi Mon" Rachel said as she casually walked through the door.  
  
" Hey Rach" Monica answered enthusiastically, " Are you ready for our girl's night?"  
  
" Yeah, but where is Phoebe?"  
  
" She's on her way."  
  
" Well I'm gonna use the bathroom really quick."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Rachel pulled a brown bag out of her coat pocket. She opened it to reveal a home pregnancy test. She had to find out why she felt this way the nausea, tiredness.  
  
Few Minutes Later  
  
Rachel began to shake when she saw the results of the test. She was going to have a baby.Joey's baby she thought as she placed her hand on her lower abdomen. She heard Phoebe's voice and quickly threw the positive pregnancy test in the trashcan. Rachel took a deep breath and left the bathroom.  
  
" Hi Phoebe."  
  
" Hey Rach."  
  
" Do you guys wanna watch the movies I rented?"  
  
" What did you rent, Mon?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
" Well "The Wedding Planner", "Runaway Bride", and "How to Marry a Millionaire." Monica answered.  
  
Rachel and Phoebe giggled. The three girls started " The Wedding Planner", Rachel tried for the moment to forget about her impending motherhood, but some how it was all she could think about.  
  
Meanwhile at Joey's apartment the guys were hanging out eating pizza etc.  
  
" So I'm thinking maybe about asking Rachel out?" Ross blurted out at Chandler.  
  
" Okay.Are you sure you're ready to go through that again?"  
  
Joey, who had been relaxed in the recliner, quickly sat up and turned to face Ross and Chandler who sat at the bar.  
  
" Yeah, Ross and how are you so sure that she would say yes."  
  
" Well..I don't ..I just."  
  
" Besides from what Monica tells me I think she's seeing someone."  
  
" Seeing someone, but she gave me a rain check."  
  
Joey quickly piped in, " Who's she seeing?" Knowing secretly it was him.  
  
" Monica can't get a name out of her, but apparently Rachel goes on and on about these feelings she has and about how he could be the one and the sex is pretty hot too."  
  
Ross chopped a bite of his pizza with a disgusted look on his face. On, the other hand, Joey face lit up with a cheesy grin. " He was Rachel's "one"."  
  
Please Read and Review!!!! 


	4. Chandler's Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters  
  
Chapter 4 Chandler's discovery  
  
The sun awoke Chandler the next morning. He sighed and looked over at his bride to be. He never thought he would love anyone the way he loved her. He rose out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to shave and shower. While shaving the blade kept catching. Time to change the blade he thought.  
As he bent down to discard the old blade he noticed something in the trashcan. A look of panic crossed his face when he realized what it was. Monica's pregnant and she didn't tell me he thought. He finished shaving and took his shower. When he was dressed he walked out to the kitchen to find Monica cooking eggs and Joey and Rachel sitting at the table looking hungry, well Joey looked hungry, but Rachel looked a little queasy.  
  
" Morning Mon." Chandler said as he kissed her.  
  
" Hi kids," he said to Rachel and Joey.  
  
" Hey Joey, let me show you the new pillow Monica just bought."  
  
" Dude, why would I care about a pillow."  
  
Chandler motioned for him to just go. Joey obediently came.  
  
" Joey what would you do if you're girlfriend was pregnant and she didn't tell you."  
  
" Rach.I mean um I don't know why?"  
  
" I found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom trashcan."  
  
" Dude, Monica's pregnant."  
  
" Yeah, I just don't understand why she hasn't told me."  
  
" Maybe She's freaked out or something.like you'll be mad at her. You should just talk to her. I got it make her think you really want kids then she'll maybe tell you."  
  
" Thanks Joe that just might work."  
  
" Joey" Rachel said, " I gonna go home I don't feel so good."  
  
Joey turned toward her, " Okay Sweetie I'll be home in a 'lil bit after I have some eggs."  
  
" So Mon" Chandler began after Joey had left, " We're getting married soon.. have you thought about children."  
  
A little startled Monica replied, "Yes."  
  
" Well I have too and I wanna have a kid right away."  
  
" As in right after we get married.don't you think we should wait awhile you know enjoy each other." Monica answered as put her arms around his waist.  
  
" But you know if you got pregnant by mistake I'd be totally ok with it, right." He said returning the embrace.  
" Yeah" Monica answered giving Chandler a funny look, " We'll talk more later, and I have to go to work now. Bye Sweetie."  
She kissed Chandler and headed out the door. Almost as soon as Monica had left Joey came through the door.  
  
" Hey I just saw Monica leave. So did the plan work?"  
  
" No." Chandler replied with discourage in his voice, " I told her I wanted to have a kid right away. She just looked at me funny."  
" Maybe she's more scared then we thought." Joey said.  
" Well any ideas?" Chandler asked.  
" Um.No but do you have any 7 Up Rach is really sick."  
" Yeah in the fridge. I have to go to work, but tell Rachel I hope she feels better." Chandler said.  
" Don't worry Chandler. I'm sure Monica is probably just wanting for the right time to tell you."  
" You're right. Thanks man." Chandler said with a sigh.  
Joey got the 7 Up for Rachel and headed back to their apartment. He found Rachel asleep in his bed. He smiled. 'She's so cute when she's sleeping' he thought to himself.  
  
Please Read and Review!!!! 


	5. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters  
  
Chapter 5 The talk  
  
Chandler got home from work determined to get Monica to tell him the truth.  
  
" Hi Mon." Chandler said sweetly as he walked through the door.  
Ross and Joey were sitting on the couch watching the Knicks game. Monica was sitting at the table with Phoebe and Rachel looking at Monica's wedding napkins.  
" Hi Chandler." Monica said as she rose and kissed her husband to be. " What do you think of these?"  
Chandler eyed the elaborate silver napkins carefully and replied happily, " They look fantastic."  
Chandler walked to the couch and plopped down in between Joey and Ross. The game caught his interest for a while. Ross excused himself to use the rest room and as soon a he was out of earshot Chandler turned to Joey and asked, " So have you overheard Monica say anything to Rach or Pheebs about you know what?"  
  
" What.Oh right um no they're just talking about flowers or something."  
  
" Oh yeah."  
" Chandler, I was thinking about it today and maybe you should just ask Monica about it."  
" Yeah, I guess" Chandler said as he stood to head toward Monica.  
Joey quickly grabbed his jacket, " Dude wait 'till you two are alone. You don't want to air your dirty laundry in public."  
After everyone had left Chandler asked," Why didn't you tell me?"  
" Tell you what."  
" That your pregnant." Monica's jaw dropped. She turned around to face Chandler and shouted, " I'm what."  
" I found the test in the trash" Chandler explained.  
" Show me?" Chandler led Monica to the bathroom.  
" Chandler that's not mine."  
" It's not." Chandler looked at the test in his hand, " Then why I'm I still touching it." He quickly threw it down.  
" No" Monica said. She rubbed Chandler's shoulder, " I would have told you, honey."  
" I know..but thought you might be scared or whatever. I love you so much."  
" I love you, too" Monica said back, " But if I'm not pregnant then who is?"  
" Well who's a woman, that has used this bathroom in the past like 48 hours."  
" Phoebe and Rachel."  
  
Across the hall at Joey and Rachel's apartment.  
  
" Hey Rach," Joey asked, " Has Monica told you anything, like um personal lately?" " Um no, not really." Rachel answered, " Why?" Quickly backtracking Joey replied, " No reason. Just Chandler was wondering about something. So I was talking to Chandler and he heard from Monica that you're seeing someone." " What Monica said she wouldn't tell?" Rachel said upset. " So much for swearing to secrecy?"  
"Oh. Well I heard that you have a lot of deep, intense feelings for this mystery man."  
Rachel smiled slyly as she asked, " What else did Chandler tell you?"  
" Oh, he mentioned something about hot. wait .what was that."  
" Joey you really know how to make a girl blush."  
Joey began to passionately kiss her lip and run his hands down her back.  
" Wait, " Rachel said stopping the kissing and touching, " There's something you should know."  
  
Please Read and Review!!!! 


End file.
